Universal Corruption
Summary This verse was created by Luxardel on December 30th, 2016. Part of the Xros Revolution multiverse created by Dragonmasterxyz. About this Verse A long time ago, Pneumagia, the guardian deity of this verse established multiple Spirit Disciples to aid her in cleaning up the damage caused by corruption. However, one of her Spirit Disciples turned on his peers and started a war against them. Arashi, formerly known as Vice Virtue and current Omegan Spirit Disciple, fought against his brother Galen Virtue, the Alphan Spirit Disciple, in this war. It was later known as the Genesis War, for it was the beginning of conflict in this universe. This event hastened the universe's eventual destruction which will take place in what is known as the Oblivion Era. Pneumagia eventually stopped the conflict and isolated the Omegans from the rest of the universe by sending them to the outer reaches of space. Even so, she knew that Arashi was planning another attack, which would hasten the universe's destruction further. She told Galen that the first of his daughters will become destined to save the universe, as he and his wife Serena were both the closest to her and most capable of handling her power without falling to corruption. Despite her trust in them amongst others, Pneumagia had another plan which she did not disclose to them in anticipation of Arashi discovering her plans. While many others from Galen's daughter's generation would aid her in her journey, one person is destined to carve his own fate. Whether or not the decisions made will provide a better outcome or a fatal end depends on Macoreon's affinity with responsibility and faith. Power of the Verse This verse will consist of multiversal fighters. Only a select few have what is called the Avragene, which allows those with it the ability to manipulate various aspects of the universe. Characters from this verse have a variety of manipulation capabilities that range from simple elemental manipulation to the ability to create anything physical object within their power. The main characters will eventually reach a level where their powers become hax. For example, a normal Omegan can destroy any material thing within their power. However, at higher levels of power, they can potentially destroy a concept of reality itself. With that being said, a rare few have reached this level of strength in this universe, as Pneumagia only introduced the Avragene 50 years ago. The only ones capable of high level manipulation in the beginning are the Spirit Disciples, Azrael, and Pthora. Avra Avra is another term for aura. It is used to describe the powers used in this universe. However, Avra behaves a bit differently than normal aura powers. Pneumagia made it so that only those with the Avragene can utilize it, and a person is only able to have 2 active genes and 1 that is passive meaning the host cannot change its fixed function. For example, someone may be able to manipulate electricity and water, but if they also have a wind gene, the wind gene may only allow them to fly. They would not be able to weaponize the wind gene. Also, Avra is not stored in a person's actual body or soul. It comes from a parallel version of themselves in another universe called Otherlife. Think of it as cloud space for your powers. Once someone has fused with their Eidolon, they can use Avra to its fullest extent without worrying about gene restrictions. This ability is regarded as Puravra, or pure aura. Avragenes Avragenes, or spirit genes, are what allows someone to conjure or manipulate various elements in this universe. They are a special DNA strand that links a person's body directly to their soul. Their soul is what brings the Avra to a person, and the Avragene acts as a channel to manifest it into whatever kind of gene it is. It is important to note that the Avragene is what determines what power is being used, not a person's Avra. The types and their abilities are the Alphagene (Creation/Matter), Omegagene (Destruction/Antimatter), Terragene (Earth/Solid), Aquagene (Water/Liquid), Aerogene (Wind/Gas), Raigene (Lightning/Electricity), Biogene (Life/Avra), Ignisgene (Fire/heat), Astrogene (Nuclear/Plasma), Kenosgene (Shadow/Dark Matter), and the Cryogene (Ice/Cold). The Biogene is the most unique and rare gene in this list, as it is pure energy. Those with the Biogene can not only control life energy, but also pure Avra directly. However, messing with someone's life energy is very risky and dangerous if you do not know what you are doing. The wrong move can bring about corruption in a person's soul and cause them to be completely erased from existence. Because of this, there is an extremely small number of people who actually have this gene. Also, those with it must undergo special training with Serena Virtue, the Biogene Spirit Disciple, at a very young age. This is to ensure that those with it will not cause corruption to enter the world. One type of Avragene that shouldn't have existed is the Fauxgene. It is an imitation Biogene that Rageak created in an attempt to create an Avragene capable of using every gene's abilities. It is able to create illusions by tempting another person's soul or Avra directly. Nothing created from the Fauxgene is real, but the stronger a user gets, the more realistic it may seem. Rageak attempted to infuse this gene into multiple people for an unknown reason, and almost all of his test subjects have died in the process. Those with two active genes were more likely to die from the implant, and those with an additional passive gene were almost guaranteed death. The only ones who survived the implant are Rosaria, Skyla, Violet, Basilis, and Xaylor. Corruption Corruption is a type of energy that is capable of nullifying and erasing low levels of Avra, Avragenes, all types of matter and energy, and even a person's very soul (Basically if you aren't multiversal level or as strong as Pneumagia). It was created due to the incident between Pneumagia and Zadkiel, when she tried to give him a taste of her power. It overwhelmed his soul and manifested itself into Pthora after he entered a state of confusion, which is what makes any soul vulnerable to it. Pneumagia is the only being in this universe that is capable of cleaning up the corruption in the universe, but is limited in power to do so only because she was weakened from restraining Pthora's power. The Spirit Disciples are strong enough to use small amounts of Pneumagia's power as well, and it is part of their job to assist Pneumagia in cleaning up the universe. However, none of them are aware of how the corruption came about besides Arashi, Galen, Azrael, and a small handful of other individuals that are not Spirit Disciples. The Spirit Disciples After the events of Pthora, Pneumagia needed help in cleaning up the universe's corruption. She decided to gather potential candidates to help her all around the world. Those who succeeded in her tests and trials were made into her Spirit Disciples in order to help her. There is a Spirit Disciple for each Avragene besides the Fauxgene (It is an Avragene created by Rageak). Also, each Spirit Disciple has the Biogene, the only one capable of manipulating Avra directly. Through this gene, they are able to help Pneumagia clean the universe of corruption because they are working directly with the souls of others. Those who didn't become a Spirit Disciple, except for an exceptional few, had their Biogene heavily restricted to avoid any interference that could potentially bring more corruption into the universe. Currently, those who tried to become Spirit Disciples but did not are Meilon, Brionna, Rageak, Shoquila, Virax, Azrael, and Maixon. Aionios and Skartos Souls Aionios and Skartos, or Aions and Skarts, are the original human classifications of every character in this series. They are still considered human in this universe, but these titles describe the state of their souls. Aionios characters' soul is eternal and cannot die from conventional means. However, the souls of most characters from Otherlife, the original universe, were damaged by the corruption caused by Pthora. This event stripped them of much of their power, which left them to be extremely weaker than they should. These souls are called Skartos. For example, Macoreon's soul is classified as a Skart. Because his soul was damaged, he had to experience many things to regain his infinite potential from Maxopeon, his Eidolon and alter ego, before he even gained multi-galaxy level strength. Dericka, on the other hand, is an Aion that lived her life normally and gained multi-universal strength by her 16th birthday. Eidolons Eidolons are the negative copies left behind from Pthora's destruction in Otherlife. Put simply, they are the lost infinite potential that was stripped from Skart souls but weren't completely destroyed by Pthora. Pneumagia managed to save a great deal of Aion souls from Pthora, but there were still many that suffered from this and can no longer reach infinite levels of potential. Though these soul remnants have their own mind, their personalities are the exact opposite of their true selves. Regardless of what they are or the fact that they think, their fates are all the same: they must return to the Skart souls they were stripped from and restore them to their former states as Aions. An example of an Eidolon is Maxopeon, Macoreon's soul remnants. The Eidolons only come from Skart Souls, and Skart Souls only come from Otherlife, the original universe of this series. Characters Protagonists: Macoreon Faith Rosaria Virtue Brittainy Crest Kennie Reborn Jaxon Stone Skyla Destiny Khrystal Frost Keith Reborn Soura Nealson Ocean Khiss Atlas Xenokis Aegis Xenokis Biohazards: Lily Lee Cherri Osekkai Violet Anderson Windrazors: Aavion Nealson Baurice Jetson Antagonists: Vice "Arashi" Virtue Virax Erebus Rageak Dragen Shoquila Dragen Drayden Dragen Shaden Dragen Maixon Stone Basilis Virtue Xaylor Onyo Adriennix Pthora Eidolons: Maxopeon (Macoreon's Eidolon) Kairos/Kerrie (Kennie's Eidolon) Asha/Vretani (Brittainy's Eidolon) The First: Azrael Qadhi Zadkiel Rahma The Spirit Disciples: Galen Virtue Serena Virtue Miranda Crest Caspian Crest Dwade Reborn Calida Ignacia Alastor Acalan Gavin Ghost Tyge Elysia Neuge Frost The Garexes: Kasai (Pyrogarex) Aira (Aerogarex) Eusi (Atergarex) Tzalmon (Cryogarex) Azibo (Terragarex) Yaxha (Aquagarex) Photos (Illumigarex) Shiva (Negagarex) Ruhi (Biogarex) Tyrell (Elegarex) Gytha (Posigarex) The Guardian Deity: Pneumagia Lost Souls':' Dericka Faith Valeria Reborn Vashawn Stone Jiquela Others: Meilon Faith Brionna Crosby Shika Osekkai Chaderick Dragen Vermen Category:Verses Category:Luxardel's Pages Category:Xros Revolution